Dear Diary
by AngelSayamy
Summary: Each chapter of this story presents a new arc with the use of the same characters. Problems arise and the characters slowly kills each other. Just like Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, they kill each other after that, a new arc begins.
1. Chapter 1

AngelSayamy Productions

Presents

**Dear Diary**

"Don't worry. I'll protect you…" Danny hugged Marie. Marie cried at his shoulders and said "Promise me that we'll meet again, Ace." "I promise."Danny whispered. After hearing that, Marie closed her eyes and disappeared infront of the sacred tree. Ace runs towards them and called out "Marie! Stop this!" Danny smirked and said "As if…"

**Dear Diary **is originally made by Angela Lawece V. Fernandez or AngelSayamy. Any kind of resemblance must be only cause by coincidence. In anyway, this is made for entertainment purposes only from AngelSayamy. NOT FOR SALE. NOT FOR SCHOOL REPORT. NOT FOR VIOLENCE. This story shouldn't be copied in any way. If you copy this without this copyright notice, **YOU STINK!**

"Ace, my family wants me to marry Danny. They don't like you because you're poor and not educated properly." Marie explained. Ace faced down. "But I didn't listen at all! I mean…I love you, Ace. And I'll only marry the one I love." Marie said with feelings. "Marie, stop pushing yourself. Go marry Danny." Ace said. Shocked, Marie dashed out of Ace's house crying. "Why Ace? Why are you doing this to me?" Marie thought as she run. "Why are you telling me to marry him instead of YOU?" Marie thought again and again. Then she stumbled on a small rock. Marie's tears kept falling to the ground. "I could've fought them if you only said that you still want me to be yours." Marie whispered. Danny walked towards Marie who's facing the ground and whispered "Marie, let's go back. Our parents are looking for you." Marie slapped Danny. "I don't want to be your bride, monster!" Danny kept quiet. "I DON'T LOVE MONSTERS, DANNY!" Marie shouted. Danny still kept quiet as Marie stopped crying to catch her breath. "It's not like I love you too, Marie." Danny whispered to the air. Marie looked up to Danny's face. "It's a tradition for us, sorcerers to marry the only child in your bloodline. Since, you're the only child in your bloodline, I must marry you or else, my family will perish." Danny explained. "Sorcerer?" Marie laughed. "You call yourself a sorcerer? Oh my…Don't make me laugh! YOU'RE A MONSTER! YOU'RE NO SORCERER! Stop messing with my life, MONSTER!" Marie shouted and walked out but then Danny froze her moves using magic. "Were not monsters, that's the ONLY thing I wanted clear." Danny said to Marie. "Whatever! Now let me go." Marie said. "Monsters can't use the magics that my family can use. WERE SORCERERS!" Danny shouted. Then he let Marie go.

After weeks, before the wedding…"Ace, let's run away together!" Marie insisted. "Where to?" Ace asked. "Somewhere far away for them! Somewhere they couldn't find us!" Marie said. "Never heard of that place, Marie." Ace said in a hopeless face. Marie cried infront of Ace. "Ace, come back. Come on! You can fight Danny's parents' magic, right? Love can conquer anything that stands on the way, right?" Marie kept encouraging. "Who are you?" Ace asked in a sullen face. "I don't know you. Please get out of my house." Ace said. Marie gasped. "Ace, don't you remember me? I'm Marie, the one you love, right? Don't you remember?" "I'm sorry, I cannot recall any memories about you. Please get out." Ace said to Marie. "Ace! Ace snap out of it! Ace! You've got to snap out of it! I'm getting married to Danny tomorrow! Please, come and stop it. PLEASE! ACE!" Marie shouted as Ace kept on pushing her out of his house. Danny kept on keeping his concentration to control Ace's mind and body, at the forest.

==============Part 2===========

3 hours before the wedding… "Hey Clare, why do I have to marry Danny, again?" Marie asked, feeling hopeless and weak. Clare put down the hairbrush and sat beside Marie. "His family is the descendants of the ancient sorcerers during ancient times. Sorcerers uses a different energy to balance their power. In order to do that, they will need an only child-virgin in order to balance and supply their magical energy. Why an only child-virgin? It's because they believe that the first laid child sucked all the powers of the mother's womb and those powers were kept in her. It doesn't really matter if he/she is a virgin or not but if he/she is a virgin, the more powerful her powers is since there will be no child from her who will suck SOME of her powers. AND the most crucial part, if they don't sacrifice the only child from your bloodline, their WHOLE FAMILY'S magical powers will go down to zero, and if it did, that means they'll die." Clare explained. Marie took out a knife and stabbed Clare at the back. "F-CK YOU. I'm human, not some sacrifice, monster bitch." Marie said. Clare pulled out the knife and dropped it to the floor. Then Clare's body began to heal really fast. "Just go and marry my big brother, Danny to end this little drama." Clare said and walked out the room.

Marie went out of the dressing room and headed to the car to take her to the church. "I'm ready. Let's go."Marie sighed to the driver. But the driver turned out to be Ace. "Marie, It's me Ace!"Ace said. Shocked, Marie looked at him closer and then Ace hugged Marie. "I won't let him own you, Marie."Ace said. Marie was glad as she hugged Ace tighter. "You fought?"Marie asked. "Ofcourse." Ace said.

Tanya poked Danny at the back. "What is it, Tanya?"Danny asked. "I'm sorry big brother but I got beaten by Ace. Now he regained consciousness."Tanya apologized. "What? Oh no…Clare? Where's Clare?"Danny asked. "It's impossible for big sister Clare, big brother. She can't control anyone's consciousness. Besides, she's where Marie is. It's better if you ask her to guard Marie and keep her away from meeting Ace, in case they try to see each other." Tanya suggested. "You sure talk a lot when you just failed on controlling someone like Ace."Danny said. "You know what? I think love really can beat anything that stands on the way. So don't blame it on me, big brother."Tanya said.

"Let's get out of here."Ace said and drove the car out of town. "We better be. I don't think they still haven't realized that you're gone out here to me."Marie said. Clare dashed out and saw the car, far away to the exit of the town. "Too late! Arrgh!" Clare moaned. Then Clare used her wide ranged telepathy to call Danny. "Danny, they got away me. They're headed out of the town." Clare reported. "What? Oh well, I'll take care of it." Danny said. "How about mom and dad? Do they know what's happening?"Clare asked. "No, not yet. Please tell them, Clare."Danny said as he got into his car. "I will!"Clare said. "Tanya, come with me."Danny called. "Yes!" Tanya followed him to the car.

Danny drove his car to catch up to Marie and Ace. "I need you Marie! And when I need something, I get it by all means." Danny said to himself. Then he used magic to catch up to them. Now he's at Marie and Ace's car's back. He bumped the back of their car several times that made it bump to the tree. "Aren't you being too aggressive, big brother?"Tanya asked. "Just do your job and control Ace." Danny said and got down the car. Tanya focused on Ace and made him invisible and get away from Marie ASAP.

===========Part3=================

Marie coughs a little and looked for Ace. "Ace? Ace? Where are you, Ace?"Marie called out. Danny used his magic to look like Ace and rescued Marie out of the car. "Marie, It's me Ace. Come out of the car now. Let's run!"Danny said. Marie smiled and stretched out her hands to Danny. "I'm glad you're safe, Ace. I thought they got you already!" Marie said. "I think Danny isn't here. It's only his little sister, Tanya." Danny said. "I see…let's run!"Marie pulled Danny to the forest. "You better come, Clare!" Danny thought.

Clare used her wide ranged telepathy and called Danny. "Hello Danny? I just finished talking to mom. She said that you should hurry and make Marie one with the sacred tree."Clare reported. "I got it. Now come here! I need you to attack us."Danny said "uhm..uhh..okay!"Clare said.

Marie kept running with Danny. "Where should we go?" Danny asked. "We'll go to our secret hideout, Ace!"Marie said. "'Secret Hideout'?"Danny asked. "Yeah." Marie said and kept on running. But then Clare froze Marie's moves. Marie gasped and said "Clare?" Clare smirked at her. "You won't get away with just tha-" Clare got attacked by Danny and Danny punched Clare. "Let go of Marie, Clare!"Danny shouted. "NO WAY!" Clare said. "Ace! Help me!"Marie called.

Tanya is having trouble controlling Ace every time they hear Marie's voice from the forest. "Arrgh! Shut up, Marie! You're making me lose my concentration."

Marie and Danny 'got away' from Clare and they stopped infront of the sacred tree. Danny and Marie continued catching their breath. "Ma…Marie…I know a way to 'somewhere where we can be alone together'" Danny said. " Ace, you do? Oh come on… there's no such thing..you know?" Marie said. Danny shakes his head. "It's one of those portals of Danny's family. THE PORTAL TO WONDERLAND!" Danny said. "Portal? To wonderland?" Marie asked. "Yes! Once you enter the portal, you'll begoing to the world you wanted the most. Your OWN Dreamworld!"Danny explained. "But Ace…how did you know something like this?" Marie asked. "Uhh…I heard them talking about it while I was being controlled." Danny said. "I see. Then let's go together!"Marie said. "No, I can't." Danny said. "Huh? Why?"Marie asked. "I'll follow you. I just need to stop Clare from following us and then I'll go follow you."Danny said.

"Hurry up and turn her into a sacrifice, Danny! I can't…hold on much longer here." Tanya said in pain. Then, miraculously, Ace got away from Tanya's grasp. "Marie!" Ace shouted and ran to the forest.

Marie cried "I'm scared, Ace." "Don't worry. I'll protect you…" Danny hugged Marie. Marie cried at his shoulders and said "Promise me that we'll meet again, Ace." "I promise."Danny whispered. After hearing that, Marie closed her eyes and disappeared infront of the sacred tree. Ace runs towards them and called out "Marie! Stop this!" Danny smirked and said "As if…" "Marie!" Ace shouted. "Too late, Ace. She's now having fun in heaven." Danny said as he killed Ace. "Rest in Peace, Ace."


	2. Chapter 2

_Caution!This story has many murder scenes. Do not proceed if you are the type of reader who can't take murders and gores._

AngelSayamy Productions

Presents

**Dear diary**

TV NEWS: "Good evening everyone. We have an urgent news to tell. Two girls are already missing, and the police can't find them anywhere. The names of the girls are Farren Cortz and Alice Werner both in the age of 17. When you see them around, please report to the police immediately to claim a 50 thousand reward for each girls. We also suggest that all young girls should be at home after school to prevent these kind of things." Clare wiped the blood stain on the hatchet and laid it down the floor. "We really didn't have to kill them, Clare." Tanya said. "Do you really think we can just let them live after witnessing our true nature, Tanya?"Clare asked. "They'll report us to the police once we let our guard down on them." Clare said and pulled down a huge wool over Alice and Farren's corpses.

**Dear Diary **is originally made by Angela Lawece V. Fernandez or AngelSayamy. Any kind of resemblance must be only cause by coincidence. In anyway, this is made for entertainment purposes only from AngelSayamy. NOT FOR SALE. NOT FOR SCHOOL REPORT. NOT FOR VIOLENCE. This story shouldn't be copied in any way. If you copy this without this copyright notice, **YOU STINK!**

At morning, Tanya took her big brother's bag and handed it to him."Her you go, big brother!"she said. "Oh why…Thank you!"Danny thanked. Clare took out her specially made lunch for her big brother and gave it to Danny. "Eat your lunch later!"Clare said. "Thank you Clare!"Danny sniffed the lunch box and asked "You made it?" Clare nodded "Thanks!"Danny left to school. Tanya and Clare watched their big brother's back as he walked to school. "Why can't we go to the same school as big brother's?"Tanya asked. "He's a college student and were still in high school."Clare reminded. "Oh…I remember now."Tanya said. They sighed and went in the house to get ready for school. "Want to visit him later?"Clare invited. "Sure!"Tanya agreed.

After school, Tanya and Clare walked together to their big brother's school. "How many letters have you received today?"Clare asked. "5 love letters."Tanya said. "Ha! I got 3 love letters."Clare said. "Are you bragging?"Tanya asked. "you think?"Clare asked. "Yeah, I do."Tanya said. "Then I am!"Clare said. "Tch! I really don't think these guys will stop sending me these letters!"Tanya said. "So do I!"Clare sighed. Then they saw Marie and Danny walking together, talking. "I told you, they threatened me, Danny!"Marie said. "No, they don't do that. They're just kids. Nothing harmful, Marie."Danny says. Clare and Tanya overheard them and got upset on what Danny said. Tanya got out from hiding and appeared behind Marie. "What's wrong Danny, Marie?"Tanya asked. "Oh Tanya, where's Clare?" Danny asked. "I'm here, why are you looking for me?"Clare asked. "Oh, uhh…It's just that..uhm…you two are always together, right?" Danny said. "Ofcourse." Clare and Tanya chorused. Marie ran away, terrified. Clare glared at the back of Marie and smiled at Danny "Danny, do you mind me going now? I was asked by mom to buy some ingredients for dinner." Clare asked. "Oh, sure." Danny said Then Clare walked out to the grocery store. "You can also go with her, Tanya." Danny said. Tanya shaked her head "No, I'll accompany you back home instead." Tanya said. Tanya faced down and smirked "She can do what she have to do, Danny." Danny stared at Tanya.

Clare got to the grocery store and bought the ingredients she have to buy. After buying, she went to the old garagehouse and hid the ingredients in a cabinet and took with her the cutter and stapler.

Marie ran away from Danny and his little sisters. She dashed into her house and she was quite relieved that her parents were home. She felt safe but still cautious. "She'll come for me. I know it!" Marie thought and locked her bedroom's door. She pushed the dresser, the cabinet and the nightstand to block the door. She climbed her bed and hugged her knees. "She'll come, I'm sure of it!" Marie thought. It got quiet until the doorbell rang. Her mom opened the door. "Hello? Oh, It's just you Clare!" her mom said. "She's here!"Marie thought. "No! Mom don't let her come in." Marie said as she rushed to the window but the windows were locked and her mom can't hear her voice. "May I come in?"Clare asked. "sure! Oh uhh…Marie's room is upstairs."Marie's mom said. "No!" Marie stomped and hit the wall. She climbed her bed again and stuck her back to the wall. "Well then, I'm going up." Clare smiled and walked upstairs.

Clare tried to open the door but it was locked. "Marie, are you in there?" Clare asked in a sweet voice. Marie stayed quiet and still. "So YOU ARE in there." Clare said and tried to unlock the door. But Clare couldn't unlock the door so she went down to get the key. "Excuse me.."Clare called Marie's mother. "Yes?" Marie's mother replied. "May I have the key to Marie's bedroom? It looks like it was locked."Clare asked. "Oh, it is? Oh well.."Marie's mother handed Clare the key to Marie's room and Clare happily went upstairs to unlock the door. When Clare opened the door, she pushed away the furniture blocking the way and saw Marie on the bed. "Hello Marie…How are you doing?"Clare asked and closed the door. "Clare, I-I'm so sorry!"Marie apologized. "'Sorry'? For what?"Clare asked. "huh?"Marie says. Clare leaned closer to Marie and whispered "I think I just saw you with my brother JUST A WHILE AGO." Marie trembled and tried to search a knife under the pillow. "What were you talking to him about?"Clare asked. "I…I was just…asking about our next project!"Marie said. "Liar!" Clare pushed away Marie's hand and Marie dropped the knife. "Ple-Please Clare, forgive me for talking to him again!"Marie pleaded. Clare took out the cutter and placed it inside Marie's mouth "Shut up already." Clare said. Marie stayed still and quiet because she's scared of the cutter inside her mouth. "Oh no…I'm sorry, I said that wrong. You can talk but it's just too dangerous to."Clare said, stroking her hair. "Tanya and I saw and heard your conversation with our big brother, Marie! Tanya wanted to punish you in my place but she have to divert Danny's attention." Clare said. Clare slowly took out the stapler and placed it also inside Marie's mouth, leaving the head of the stapler inside. "Haven't Tanya told you to stay away from Danny last time? And haven't I TOLD YOU TO NEVER TELL ANYONE ABOUT US, TORTURING YOU?"Clare asked and smiled. Clare clicked the head of the stapler and took it out along with the cutter, leaving a staple inside Marie's mouth, Clare said "That's all for your punishment." And she headed to the door. Marie coughed and dropped her knees to the floor. "Next time, no more punishment but WE'LL KILL YOU FOR REAL."Clare said and went out of Marie's room. Trembling, Marie took off the staple inside her mouth.

The Next Day, Danny sat down into his desk in the classroom. Danny saw Marie facing down to her desk and not greeting him. He thought it was strange so he called her attention "Hey Marie, Good morning!" Marie lifted her chin up and greeted back "Good morning Danny." And then faced down to the desk again.

After school, Danny rushed to Marie. "Marie, wait up!" Danny called. Marie rushed out of the school while Danny follows her. "Marie, let's go to the library."Danny invited. Marie stopped and turned around to Danny "Look Danny, I don't want to do anything with you from now on! Can't you notice that?" Danny got confused "Hey, you're the one who kept on saying that something's strange with my little sisters." Marie sighed and Danny continued to talk "Now I wanted to hear more about it, Marie." Marie looked at Danny in the eye and was about to say something when she saw Tanya and Clare behind Danny. "You know what, Danny? You should really forget what I told you yesterday for our own good." Marie said and turned around to go home. Tanya tapped Danny "Danny?" Danny tried to go for Marie but stopped as Marie stopped and said "AND one more thing, YOU DISGUST ME!" Danny was shocked and left shocked together with Tanya and Clare.

"That's right, Marie. Good job!" Clare thought.

"I'm so sorry Danny. But I can't help you if I'm dead."Marie thought.

After 2 more days, Danny couldn't keep up with his best friend, Marie anymore that he decided to ask her privately during the class' second period. "Danny, what do you think you're doing?"Marie asked. Danny sighed and looked everywhere to see if someone's around. "Marie, you've got to tell me what's happening to you!"Danny confronted. Marie stared at Danny and answered "You wouldn't…believe me…would you?" "I would believe you."Danny said. "No matter? No matter how unbelievable?"Marie asked. "No matter!"Danny answered. "Okay, listen carefully, remember the garagehouse where we used to play around as our base?"Marie asked. Danny nodded. "That's the place where Clare and Tanya hid their target's corpses and weapons." "Corpses?"Danny said. "Yes, like Farren and Alice? The girls who were totally obsessed with you and you dated them?"Marie said. "What? Farren and Alice were both killed by my little sisters? Are you crazy?"Danny asked. "I thought you said 'No matter'?"Marie asked an led Danny to silence. "What's more is…they both use force to shut them up. Especially Clare, she use different dissecting weapons to torture them, A TOTAL SADIST. No…not a sadist…Tanya is the sadist while Clare is the yandere."Marie said. "Dissecting weapons? My grandfather used to study human anatomy and…he sometimes use dissecting weapons too…and…maybe…Clare and Tanya got them…"Danny said. "Then that's it. They use your grandfather's dissecting weapons! But…they rarely use dissecting weapons. They mostly use a hatchet, knife, ax, bat, injection, cutters and…and…stapler?"Marie said. "So that's why the kitchen knife was lost and mom needed to buy a new one! But…where did they get the rest?"Danny asked. "It doesn't matter where! You can find those objects at a dumpsite, you know?"Marie said. "But…about Farren and Alice, the police were searching for them, right?"Danny asked. "Yeah. But the old garagehouse's location is out of the town's property and no one goes beyond the town." Marie said "Oh yeah, I remember that we stopped using that garagehouse because of that reason!" Danny recalled. "So there you got it. All we have to do is to get your sisters busted by the police."Marie said. "But…helping my sisters get jailed makes me…"Danny said. "What? GUILTY? They are the ones who should be guilty!"Marie says. Danny looked back "Danny, your sisters KILLED SOMEONE, no, not just one, THEY KILLED BOTH FARREN AND ALICE and you know what? I'm next!"Marie said. Danny looked at Marie and said "Okay, I'll help you…and my sisters."Danny said. "Then it's settled."Marie said. "Do you have a plan?"Danny asked. "I do. I need you to go to the garagehouse undetected by your sisters and then bring or just call the police as soon as possible."Marie said. "And you?"Danny asked. "I'll distract them."Marie said. "But…are you gonna be alright?"Danny asked. "Yes, I will be, don't worry."Marie said. "Alright then, let's go back to class."Danny said."We'll start the plan AFTER SCHOOL…Oh, and don't talk to me or make any contacts with me when they're around."Marie said. "I won't."Danny agreed.

After school, Danny went out of the school and was thinking what kind of weapon will he bring in case Marie failed to distract his little sisters. Then he found his little sisters at the gate, smiling at him. "Marie, where are you?"Danny thought and walked to his sisters when Marie stepped up infront of Danny and asked "Danny, can we have a date tomorrow?" Danny was shocked and said "Uhh…sure…" and danny thought "Why did Marie talk to me? She said I can't talk to her and now…she's talking to me!" The n Marie ran away. And Danny approached his little sisters. "Clare, Tanya you two were waiting?" "Ofcourse we are! Geez…you are late."Tanya said. "Danny, mom asked us to get you back home and then head out to auntie."Clare said. "Auntie? Why?"Danny asked. "She's…giving mom something."Clare said. Danny felt a chill down to his spine and replied "Oh I see…let's go then."

They reached home and Tanya and Clare went out. "They're going to kill Marie! I have to hurry."Danny thought and grabbed his cellphone, together with the kitchen knife. Danny hurried to the garagehouse, expecting to see Alice and Farren's corpses on the floor or somewhere. He reached the garagehouse, still huffing he turned the knob and put the lights on. He was shocked to see two tables filled with blood, to see his grandfather's dissecting weapons and different sizes of knives and saw. He also saw the wool blanket and flipped it over, seeing Farren and Alice's bloody corpses.

Clare and Tanya went out of the house and went to Marie's house. Marie's mother wasn't home so they tried to open the door but it was locked. "Ofcourse it is locked, Clare."Tanya said. "In that case,do it Tanya."Clare ordered. Marie is always at the bed, hugging her knees. Marie called Danny "Hello Danny, help me!"Marie said. "Huh?I thought you said you'll be fine?"Danny asked. "I did,but my mom wasn't home!I thought they would stop if my mother was around since they won't kill someone when another person is there."Marie said. "Then…call the police! I still need to take pictures here to show them some proof."Danny said. Then Marie saw Tanya at her window."Ahh!"Marie screamed. "Marie? Marie? What's wrong?"Danny asked. "GO away!"Marie shouted and she took the chainsaw on. Then Tanya broke the window and barged in with Clare. "Clare, she was talking to someone."Tanya said. Then Marie cut the conversation with Danny and called the police. "Marie, is that true? You were talking to someone just now?"Clare asked. "Hello? This is the police, how may I help you?"the police answered the phone. "I-I wasn't talking on the phone!"Marie said. "Oh really? Oh well, doesn't matter as long as you remember what you promised me last time."Clare said. "No! Please! HELP! Somebody! Help me!"Marie screamed. "Hello? Miss? Who is this? We'll…We'll come to you right now if only you say where you are."the police says. Clare and Tanya couldn't hear the police, even Marie for the speakers are off. "Marie Delleson…daughter of !""Marie screamed. "The Delleson family? We'll be right there!"The police hang up. "Why were you shouting your name just now?"Tanya asked. "Tanya, get the phone, please."Clare said. Tanya got the phone and scanned it. "Clare, big trouble! Marie just contacted Danny and the police, she must've told them about us."Tanya said in a shaky voice. "Danny? Police? You bitch! Let's get this over, Tanya!"Clare said and chopped off Marie's hands to make her let go of the chainsaw. "Little girls shouldn't be playing over chainsaws, Marie."Tanya said. "you-Youre…also…a…little…girl….i'm bigger….than you…tw-"Marie said and Tanya pulled her hair. "Shall we skin her, Clare?"Tanya asked. "There's no more time. We have to hurry and hide. We'll run away from the village, Tanya."Clare said. "How about Danny?"Tanya asked. "We'll still protect him away from these kind of girls under the covers."Clare said. "I see…"Tanya said and cut Marie's hair. "I already told you Marie. Next time, we'll KILL YOU. And now is the time to."Clare raised her hatchet and chopped off Marie's head. "Let's go to the garagehouse and get all the weapons we'll need."Tanya said. "Let's go."Clare said and they went to the garagehouse.

Marie hang up unto Danny. "Marie!"Danny yells. "Darn it!"Danny called the police station "Hello?"the police answered "I need you! I found Farren and Alice's corpses here at the old garagehouse outside the town."Danny reported. "They're dead?"the police asked. "Yes, they were killed by…by Clare and Tanya Synthurst!"Danny said. "The Synthurst? Wait…who's speaking?"the police asked. Danny got silent "Hello?"the police called. Danny dropped the phone and Tanya and Clare walked to get his phone. "Who is this big brother?"Tanya asked. "I-I…"Danny said. "'big brother'? C-Could it be…Danny Synthurst?"the police asked. Clare got upset and angry "Hello? Hello? Hey! Send our men to the garagehouse outside the town."the police said "yes, sir!" a police member relied. "Hello?" the police asked on the phone again. "Big brother, you called the police to get us caught, right?"Clare asked. "Clare, Tanya, what you're doing isn't right! Wait…what did you do to Marie?"Danny asked. "We killed her ofcourse, big brother."Tanya said. "What? How could you?"Danny says. "It's all for your own good."Tanya said. "My own good? But…you're murdering people, Tanya."Danny said. "It's better than they take you away from us, Danny."Clare said. "Clare, Tanya, look, I'm happy that you two love me very much BUT what you're doing is crime and a sin!"Danny said. "I don't care! All we need is you Danny and nothing else! But…you won't look at us. You think were 'just kids'"Clare said. "Is it that right? You even told Marie that we won't be able to threaten someone because were just kids!"Tanya said. "I think, Big brother should die now, Tanya."Clare said. Danny was shocked "What?" "Yeah, I was just thinking the same, Clare."Tanya said. "If big brother doesn't want us anymore, we'll kill him."Clare and Tanya chorused. "W-Wait! I never said I don't want you two."Danny said. "But you just called the police, right Danny?"Clare asked. "You're helping Marie get us caught by the police, Danny."Tanya said. "Tanya, Clare please stop this!"Danny said. But Tanya and Clare didn't listen and Danny took the bat near him and beat the crap out of his sisters. He killed his sisters using the bat. Danny fell into his knees. He saw a pen and a paper. He wrote "October 27, I Danny Synthurst killed my own little sisters: Marie and Tanya because Marie and Tanya killed Alice, Farren and Marie. They were about to kill me so I defended myself and I overdid it. I just killed them. I swear I didn't mean it." And then before he could write anymore sentences, Ace, the one who loves and stalks Tanya and Clare stabbed Danny at the back.

I am Ace ,a classmate of Danny and Marie, I confessed my love to Tanya and Clare but they rejected me. So I stalked the mand stalked them and stalked them. Until I found out their secret. About them liking their own brother, threatening girls who got out with their brother and even the secret they have about killing Alice Werner and Farren Cortz. Today, they killed Marie. They're headed to the garagehouse and there they saw Danny and tried to kill him but, Danny killed them instead. I was furious and angry so I sneaked in the garagehouse and got Clare's hatchet and then stabbed Danny at the back while he's busy writing an explanatory message to the public.

I ran away and then the police got to the garagehouse and saw the note and the corpses. And the only mystery left for them is…WHO KILLED DANNY?


	3. Chapter 3

_Caution!The intro are a bit erotic but the rest of the story aren't._

AngelSayamy Productions

Presents

**Dear diary**

"Tanya let's have some fun tonight." her father invited. "Really? What kind of fun?"Tanya asked. "Something really fun. What adults do." Her father said. "But I'm still a kid. I can't do what adults do."Tanya said. "That's okay. We can do it!" her father said and grabbed a rope and tied Tanya's hands and feet to the bed. "Father, these ropes hurt me." Tanya said. Her father didn't listen and undressed Tanya. "Father? What are you doing?"Tanya asked. Her father got closer to her. Tanya got terrified and struggled."Father? Father? No! Don't! PLEASE!"Tanya screamed.

**Dear Diary **is originally made by Angela Lawece V. Fernandez or AngelSayamy. Any kind of resemblance must be only cause by coincidence. In anyway, this is made for entertainment purposes only from AngelSayamy. NOT FOR SALE. NOT FOR SCHOOL REPORT. NOT FOR VIOLENCE. This story shouldn't be copied in any way. If you copy this without this copyright notice, **YOU STINK!**

At Kosmos…Ace started to play 'Genuine Girl' on the piano. Marie was sitting on the armchair's arm as she looked up the ceiling. "It's today isn't it?"she asked. Ace nodded "Yeah. Some humans might come today." Danny was hanging on the chandelier upside down like a bat and giggled. "I wonder what kind of humans will come?" Danny asked. "Ohh. We'll see soon." Ace said.

At the Human World…Clare went out of the house and stopped at her mother to say goodbye. "Goodbye mom, I'm going to school now." Her mother turned off the garden hose and went to her. "Be careful, Clare and STUDY WELL." Her mother said. "I will, mom. Now you make sure you won't stress yourself out, okay? I don't want to see you collapsed on the floor when I get home again." Clare said. "Yeah, yeah. I'll take a rest after I am done with gardening." Her mother said. "Okay. Bye!" Clare bid goodbye. As she walk to school, a lady shouted "Get him! Someone, please get him! He stole my bag!" Then Clare saw a man with a purse. "Troublemaker!"Clare said and quickly ran after him. Then she kicked the sh-t out of the theif and handed over the purse to the lady. "Oh thank you very much, little lady! Want can I do for you in return?" the lady asked. "Oh it was nothing. It my pleasure to don't need to give me something in return." Clare smiled. "I see, well then, I'll thank you once again. THANK YOU." The lady thanked. "You're welcome!"Clare said and head straight to school.

Then she sat down in their classroom. "Made it in time! With a time to spare too."Clare thought. Then she heard her classmates chatting. "Hey, have you heard?" "Yeah, about the rumors in the east side cemetery?" then the first girl nodded and said "If you say your wish out loud three times at the east side cemetery, your wish will come true!" but the second girl had doubts and asked "But…is it really true?" the first girl nodded again. "It is! A friend of mine tried it and it came true!" "Really? I might try it then." The second girl said. Hearing what her classmates said, Clare planned to go to the east side cemetery even though she thinks it's quite childish.

After school, Clare went to do her part-time job in a family restaurant and then at dawn, she went to the east side cemetery. "Arrgh! What am I doing here? Believing such things is childish!" Clare said. She faced down and thought "But it will be very fortunate if my wish came true." And then she faced the cemetery's exit to go back. But then someone's hand appeared behind her from a portal; grabbed Clare's hand and she got pulled inside a portal. Clare screamed for help but no voice came.

Danny pulled Clare in slowly. "Oh look, Ace! It's a girl~"Danny says. Ace put down his cup of tea on the table and leaned on the wall. "Danny, don't be too harsh on her. It's a girl, you know?"Ace says. Clare looked around and saw that the one who pulled her was named Danny. "Where am I?" she asked. Ace scratches his cheek slowly and smiled "Don't be alarmed. We're not going to hurt you or anything like that." Ace said. Then the door opened and Marie came in, sleepy. "Ace, did someone just stopped by?" Marie asked as she squeezed her hands to her eyes to open it. Then Marie got surprised and amazed at the same time when she saw a girl: Clare. "Uwaa~! It's a girl!" Marie said. "Oh, good evening, Marie. But..you know…you're a girl too." Ace said. Marie walked closer to them and said "That's exactly why I'm so happy!" Marie looked at Clare. "Girls rarely came by!" "Even though you're a girl, you don't act like one, do you?"Danny snickered. Marie got pissed "PICKING A FIGHT?" she asked and Danny answered "Bring it on!" then they fought each other in a childish way by throwing stuffs at each other. Ace poured tea on a cup and sat down. "Nevermind them. They're always like that. Have a seat and a cup of tea, miss." He offered. "Oh thanks."Clare said and sat down. She picked up the cup and took a sip, thinking "At least there's one who is quite normal." When suddenly a book flew right into Ace's back head. Ace got furious and glared at Marie and Danny. "Which one of you two threw that book?" Ace asked. "H-Help!"Marie and Danny screamed. Clare felt hopeless with them and thought "I guess, they're all strange."

After the riot… Danny, Marie and Ace sat down on the couch as Clare sat on the armchair. "Sorry about that. So? Who are you?" Ace asked. "Umm…I'm Clare." Clare replied. "Well then Clare, I'm Ace."Ace said Marie stretched out her hands in the air and said "Marie~" and Danny pulled Marie's arms down and said "Danny here." "Hey!"Marie called. "Your armpit stink!" Danny said. "It doesn't!"Marie yells. "So umm…to the main topic, What did you come here for?"Ace asked. Clare got confused. "Here? I have no idea where am I at all!"Clare said. "Uhh…so you're lost or something?"Danny asked. "No. I wasn't lost! I was dragged by you."Clare recalled. "Me? I dragged you here?"Danny asked. "You did, Danny?"Marie asked. "No I didn't! I just saw her walking around to where the portal was and I thought she forgot how to use the portal so I helped her get in. And…maybe…I…I was wrong…about it…"Danny twitched. Marie got angry "YOU MORON! Why did you do that?"Marie yelled. "I've got no idea! I thought she was the human coming!"Danny explained. "In anyway, she should get back as soon as possible. Uhh…What time is it, Marie?"Ace asked. Marie looked at the grandfather clock "Oh it's -" then the clock alarmed. "WHAT? IT'S MIDNIGHT ALREADY?"Marie screamed. "Oh no! This is bad! Hurry Danny, open the door!"Ace ordered. "Already on it!" Danny said as he ran to the door. Danny opened the door and a bright light came and the portal was closed. Clare's heart pumped really fast that Clare could hear and feel it."Oh SH-T!"Danny moaned. Marie gasped. Ace tried to hear Clare's heart beat. "Wha-What?"Clare asked and stepped back. "Your heart is gone."Ace said. "HUH? Shouldn't I be dead if that's true?"Clare asked. "You ARE dead in your world but you're not since you're in Kosmos."Ace said and sat down. "Kosmos?"Clare says. "As long as your heart is somewhere in Kosmos, you won't die. But if you tried to go back to your world, you'll die because your heart is in THIS world."Danny said. "You joking. This can't be real!"Clare said. Marie sighed "It's okay if you believe it like that. But what they just said wasn't a lie." Hearing that made Clare nervous and curiously ask "What should I do?" Danny and Marie sighed in frustration. "We'll talk to the king."Ace said.

They went in a room full of doors and opened the first door on the left. Then inside that door, there's another door, and inside it, there's another and another and another and another and another and another and another. "Wh-Why is there so many doors?"Clare asked. "It's the king's hobby."They said in chorus. "Uh…I see."Clare said and then the air suddenly got chilly. "Brr-Why is it so cold?"Clare asked as she rubbed her hands. "It's the king's hobby."They said in chorus while rubbing their hands and they continued on opening the doors. Then suddenly there was a sun and the chilly wind was gone. "At last! The sun~"Clare stretched out her hands. Then they continued on opening the doors again and again. The Clare started to sweat a lot. "Why…is…it….soooooo ho….-t…?"Clare asked. And once again, they said in chorus, "It's…..the…..king's…..hob….-by!" "What kind of king do you have?"Clare asked and the ground turned into a sea and the sun was gone. "WHAT?"Clare yelled. "Be careful, Clare!"Ace called. "I can swim, don't worry, Ace."Clare said. "No! There's giant sea creatures below you."Marie warned. Clare looked below the sea and said "I can't see anything!" Danny grabbed Clare and said "Stay close!" "Why are you always the one to grab me?"Clare asked. "Where's the door?"Marie asked. "I can't find it yet!" Ace said. "It's on your left, Marie!"Danny said. Marie turned left and opened the door. Danny hugged Clare and whispered "Hold unto me, Clare!" Clare blushed "Hu-Huh?" "Were falling!"Marie screamed. Clare looked out from Danny's shoulder and saw that they're already falling. "Ahh!"Clare screamed. "Arrgh! Don't scream! My ears are hurt!" Danny yelled and hugged Clare tighter. "Don't let her go, Danny!"Ace reminded. "I know!" Danny says. Marie reached the door from above her using a rope and opened it. "Get ready to be sucked!"Marie yelled. "Sucked?"Clare asked. Then wind started to push them into the door that Marie just opened.

They landed in the king's usual hang out. "I just can't imagine what kind of king you three have."Clare said. "Really?"Danny asked. Clare pushed him "STOP HUGGING ME!" "Hey, I was just keeping you safe, you know?"Danny said. "Oh my! Ace~!"a guy called and hugged Ace. Marie and Danny got stiff and quiet. "Wh-What's up?"Clare asked. Marie and Danny quickly covered Clare's mouth. The guy saw Marie and Danny. "Marie~! Dan~ny~!" the guy hugged them. "L-Let go!"Danny struggled. "Give it up, Danny. Were caught."Marie said. "What's with this guy? Wait..Could it be? HE'S THE KING?" Clare shockingly asked. "NO!"Marie and Ace said. The guy kept pointing Danny's nose. "Help me…!" Danny called. "He's the guardian. He's assigned by the king to guard his usual hang out." Ace explained. "Whew! I thought he's the king." Clare said.

Then they meet the king who just got in. "I see…So you're here to get your heart back." the king said. "Yes, if you'd please be kind enough to give it back to me."Clare said with courtesy. "Hmm…But…why should I give it back to you? It's not like I owe you anything."The king asked. "He…He's heartless!"Clare thought. "Then, how about I give you some special service?"Clare offered. "Special service?"Ace and Marie gasped. Danny got a nosebleed. "Sorry dear, I'm not much into s-x."the king said. "No! I didn't mean it like that at all! I mean…something like…helping you do some jobs and the sorts."Clare said. Ace and Marie got relieved. Danny wiped his nose. "I see, that's good then. Because I really need someone to do a heavy job." The king agreed and gave Clare's heart back. "There. Now let's discuss the job." The king said. Relieved, Clare carefully listened to the king. "You'd just have to catch this troublemaker and put an end to her." "'put an end'? You mean…I'll kill someone?"Clare asked. "Yes, what's wrong? You're backing out?"the king asked. "uh…why should I? My life depends on this. And If I die, my mother will be alone."Clare said. "Ohh…that's okay for me. We'll both be benefitting on this job anyway."the king said. "So…uhh…can you tell me more about it?"Clare asked. "I heard that the troublemaker's name was Tanya Synthurst…"the king said. Danny stopped and looked at the king. "Synthurst?" Clare asked. "Yes, and what's more is…she's new to Kosmos yet she got a whole army to help her steal their hearts from me. Actually, she was the human we were waiting."the king said. "There was an army of heart thieves? Wait..why are you waiting for her?"Clare said. "Yes, and what's more, she stayed here even if she got her heart back in order to help the other humans in uhh…were waiting to kill her."the king said. Clare sighed "Oh, is that so? Then I'd say she's a good person."Ace said. "No, she's not! She broke the demon realm's number one rule: No stealing of hearts from the king."the king said. "Uhh…do you mind me asking? What do you do with our hearts?"Clare asked. "The king collects them and delivers them to us, demons."Marie said. "WHAT? You three are demons too?"Clare asked. "Ace, she doesn't know?"Marie asked. "Nope, I forgot to say."Ace said. "So…uhh…you're asking me to kill her because she tried to help the likes of me?"Clare asked the king. The King looked at Clare and replied "Yes, I am." "What's up with this king? Won't he have doubts about I might join Tanya's side?"Clare thought. "Oh yeah, to make sure that you won't betray me, I'll have these three accompany you."the king said. "Really? Uhh…should I be happy?"Clare asked. "Yup, you should be. Because these three here are really good in fighting. That's the reason why I always let them enter into my usual hangout place, here!"the king said. Clare looked at them "Yay! We'll be on a special mission with Clare~!"Marie rejoiced. "It's been a while, huh?"Ace says. Danny faced down and kept quiet. "I'll be with your care, then."Clare said. "Me too!"Marie says. The king stood up and opened a portal back to earth. "You can go home now."the king said. "Thank you."Clare said and went into the portal.

She got back into the cemetery, on the same place where she was grabbed by Danny. "Waah! I'm back!"Clare yells and noticed that it was passed 7:00p.m. "So the time and dimension are different from here, huh?"Clare thought. Then Clare suddenly heard running footsteps at her right. She faced right but she saw no one. "It's late, I should get home."Clare thought and went home.

The next day after work, Clare went back to the cemetery and then she saw Danny's hand stick out in the air. She grabbed Danny's hand and she got inside the portal. "Hi Clare~!"Marie greeted. "Hello Marie, Danny."Clare greeted. "Hi."Danny said. "What's wrong with Danny? He's acting strange."Marie thought. "Uhh…where's Ace?"Clare asked. "Oh, Ace went to get your uniform as we do this special mission."Marie said. "Oh, but…you two don't even wear a uniform. What about yours?"Clare asked. "Oh don't bother, this is our uniforms."Marie explained. "What? You mean, your uniform is your everyday clothes?"Clare asked. "Yup! We just have extras so don't think that we don't change them."Marie said. "Ohh…ofcourse."Clare said.

After some minutes, Ace went in the room. Clare stood up "Hello Ace." Ace waved at her "Hey Clare, I got your uniform." Clare went to him "Can I see it?" she asked. Marie put her cup down and noticed that Danny is more quiet than usual. Ace took out a shell and opened it. "A shell?"Clare says. Then her uniform popped into her hands. "We got this from a mermaid on our last mission. It stores anything, very convenient in doing missions."Ace said. "Wow! Mermaids are real?"Clare asked in surprise. "Anything is possible, Clare."Ace said. "Yeah, anything is possible."Danny whispered but only Marie heard it. "Danny IS acting weird!"Marie thought. Clare looked at her uniform and it was the same with Marie. Ace sat down. "Now let me tell you Clare your disadvantage on this mission." "Yes?"Clare sat down too. "If the enemy stabbed us, we won't die. But If you're stabbed, you'll die." Ace said. "Huh? Why's that?"Clare asked. "Don't you get it? It's because our hearts is not with us! But your heart is with you and even if midnight struck, your heart won't leave your body anymore. Hearts will only disappear once in this world."Ace explained. "This world really loves hearts…"Clare thought. "You better get changed Clare. We're running out of time."Marie suggested. "I-I will!"Clare says "But…where?"she asked. Marie giggled and lead her to her room. "I'll just let you change in my room, Clare."Marie said.

After Clare changed her clothes, they followed Ace's plan to get to Tanya. They pretended to be one of Tanya's army and it was successful. The next day, Clare and Danny was asked to deliver something to Tanya and it was also part of the plan. While they deliver, Ace and Marie will split up and ask some questions with the 'comrades' Clare got tired of carrying the box "Hey…Danny…let's…let's take a rest."Clare says and her knees dropped to the floor. Danny sat down and said "Yeah, I'm tired too." "What's inside these boxes anyway?"Clare asked. "Portal keys and guns. I think they'll use it to escape in case something happened."Danny replied. "Guns eh? So demons use guns too?"Clare asked. "No, they're not demons. They're still humans like you are now. They still don't have the powers that us demons possess."Danny said. "I see…"Clare said and it got quiet. They were underground and they heard a bulldozer was passing by above them. "What will we do if that bulldozer fell to us?"Clare asked. "Don't worry. There's security dials here. They help the walls stay strong by being plugged in an outlet. Tanya sure knows how to lead and make secret passages. The king never made underground passages."Danny said. "Oh…then…security dials are also made by Tanya's army?"Clare asked. "No, it's one of the king's army I guess. It's used to secure tall buildings won't fall apart."Danny said. "ahh~"Clare says. Then the ceiling cracked. "Huh? There's rocks falling into me."Clare said as she just got hit by a small rock. Danny looked up and was shocked to see a huge crack on the ceiling. "The ceiling is breaking!"Danny yells. "What? I thought you said this bulldozer won't fall?"Clare shouted. "I did, but I also told you that the security dials needs to be plugged in, right? Now look around us, THERE'S NO OUTLET!"Danny asked. Clare saw a sign board "Look Danny, It says…uhh….'Under Construction'"Clare said. "WHAT? UNDER CONSTURCTION?"Clare and Danny screamed for help. The bulldozer fell into the underground tunnel, trapping Danny and Clare at the left side. Clare was about to scream but Danny covered her mouth and protected her from the falling rocks using his magic. "Do not shout Clare, the other demons will hear us. Tanya's army is being wanted through the whole realm. So if they find us…" "…we're dead?" "Yeah."Danny says. The rocks stopped falling. "It stopped."Clare said. Danny sat down and drank water from the mermaid's shell in his pocket. Clare asked Danny " Danny, what are we going to do now?" Danny handed Clare his phone. "Contact Ace and tell them what happened, someone from the army might come to us."Danny said. After contacting them…"Uhhm…Marie told me that you were acting strange since this morning. I just want to know why."Clare says. Danny looked at her "Ohh…it's just that…I thought that Tanya was my little sister in the past." Clare got speechless "I'll tell you how we became demons, Clare."Danny said.

"When I was 8, I had 2 little sisters. But then, fire arose on our house and we got separated from each other. The middle child, got caught in the fire so mom ran after her."Danny began. Clare listened carefully. "Then I heard my youngest sister crying somewhere nearby. So I went to look for her. I found her by the kitchen, she was with our dad. I went and rescued her. We had no neighbors at that time. So no one helped us. We waited for our mom and our sister. Dad said it was hopeless so he ran away together with Tanya. I was left behind because I can't run fast. I got lost but I found my way back home after a day. When I got back, mom and dad and my little sisters were nowhere to be found."Danny said. "That's so…sad…"Clare said. "I continued to live, I didn't want to die so I strayed along the sidewalks and asked for alms. And then, people began to hate me. I thought 'Why is this happening to me? I've never done something wrong to be punished like this. I don't want to be alone!' and so I went at the cemetery and got dragged in the portal by Ace. Ace brought me to the king and the king asked for my wish. I wished to rebel against God. I couldn't believe he did all that to me without a reason. And so, I became a demon. Just like Ace. What's more? My name's Danny Synthurst!"Danny said. Clare felt sorry and said "You know what Danny? I…I think…I think Tanya is my little sister too…and you're…my big brother." Danny turned to Clare and laughed. "You've got to be kidding, Clare!"Danny laughed. Clare looked depressed. "I'm sorry, Danny. But we never intended to leave you behind."Clare whispered. Danny stopped laughing. "When mom rescued me, I was happy that I thought I would be left alone in the fire. We got out and we couldn't find you and dad. The fire kept on growing so we ran away. We came back but we never found you and dad. So we gave up and started a new life in the city. Also….my name's Clare Synthurst."Clare confessed. Shocked, Danny got speechless. He doesn't know if he's going to get mad or not. "Danny, I'm so sorry."Clare said. Then the rock moved and moved, until a girl about my age came to rescue us. "Hey there guys, are you alright?"the girl asked. "Yes, we are."Clare said. "Thank you for rescuing us."Danny thanked and got the boxes to deliver. "By the way, I'm Tanya Synthurst. Nice to meet you two."the girl said. Danny and I dropped our jaw.

"The fact that Tanya Synthurst is my little sister makes me want to back out but if I did, my mom will be alone and she's still sick due to the burns and fumes she inhaled while she was rescuing me. This is going to be tough. My sister or my mother? Which is which?"Clare thought as they head to the main hideout.

"Thank you for delivering these here. You can stay for the night since it's getting late."Tanya said. "Thank you, ."Clare and Danny thanked. Tanya went out of the room. Danny handed Clare a ballpen. "This pen had it's ink as a this to kill her."Danny said. Clare got the poison "What? Danny, are you insane? She's our sister!"Clare said. "Since when? Since when Clare? She's not our sister! AND you're also not my sister!"Danny shouted. He went inside an open room and slept. Clare hid the ballpen in her pocket and went in the kitchen. She poured a glass of water and drank it. After drinking, she opened the ballpen and hesitated to drop the poison. "This poison is clear and won't be noticed even in water but…I can't do it. She's my sister, right?"Clare thought. Then Tanya went in and banged the door. Clare was startled and accidentally dropped the poison to the drinking water."Oh shit!"Clare shouted. "What is it?"Tanya asked. "No-Nothing!"Clare said and went in the room assigned for her. "Wait Clare!"Tanya called. Clare stopped and faced Tanya "Yes?" Tanya smiled "Would you mind if we'll drink some fruit juice and have a piece of cake?" Clare got tangled in the situation. "Uhh…I'm sorry. I'm quite tired. I need to rest."Clare said. "Come on!"Tanya invited. Then Clare's body moved on it's own and she sat down on the dining table.

Meanwhile… "What? You mean your friends were just called in by Tanya? THAT'S TERRIBLE!" a guy said. "Why?"Ace asked. "Tanya will never summon you unless she'll give you punishment! Your friends might've done something wrong that will hurt the army."the guy said. Ace looked at Marie "So she realized it already?"Ace thought.

Danny couldn't control his body too. "Now let's eat some cake!"Tanya invited and ate the cake on her plate. Clare's body picked up the fork and took a bite on the cake. "How is it? I made it!"Tanya said. "Good! Very good!" Clare said unwillingly. "What's going on?"Clare thought. Danny tried to speak but his body can't speak. Danny ate his cake. "Keep on eating."Tanya smiled and ate her cake. "Just be careful."Tanya thought. Danny ate the whole cake and then he got choked. "Err…arr…wha…"Danny said as he fell to the floor. "What's wrong?"Tanya asked as she rushed to Danny. "Oh no! Uhm…water!"Tanya shouted and got the juice on the table. She let Danny drink the juice. Clare's body kept on eating the cake. Then Clare saw a needle sticking out of the cake ate her hands' reaching for it to eat. "No!"Clare thought. And then she ate the cake with a needle. Tanya smirked as Clare ate it. Danny got pale and weak on the floor. Tanya stood up and stopped controlling their bodies.

Tanya and her dad ran away from the fire, leaving her brother and her mother and also her sister behind. Her father became crazy enough to rape his own daughter. Because of that, Tanya hated her father and thought that all men are the same. She hated guys of all sorts and she's kind to girls. After 9 years, she heard a rumor about a wish coming true. So she tried it and proved to the others that it's true. Later on, she found out about the Kosmos' current situation. She enjoyed it in Kosmos and it passed midnight. Her heart was gone and she was taken to where the king was. She told him her wish and she wished for her father to die. And so her father died and she was turned into a demon.

The door banged open and Ace and Marie came. "You are under arrest, Tanya Synthurst!"Ace said. Tanya laughed "'Under arrest'? Think again! This is my main base and my best men are here. You won't live to lay a single finger on me." Tanya said. Marie screamed when she saw Clare and Danny with blood on their mouths. "What did you do with them?" Marie asked. "What? Well…I just let them eat some cake and drink some juice, dear."Tanya said. "You're just a child! I'm older than you!"Marie shouted. "But I'm more mature and powerful."Tanya said and controlled Marie to eat a piece of cake. "Marie!"Ace called. Tanya laughed. "Marie stop eating that cake!"Ace shouted. "No."Marie said. Ace got the cake away from Marie. Marie got the juice and drank it. "No!"Ace shouted and dropped the antidote in the juice. Tanya frowned "No fun…" Ace hid the cake and the water inside the mermaid's shell and then he burned tha shell. Tanya got serious. She called her army nearby and asked them to attack Ace. Ace dodged some of their attacks and then he killed them. "Your army may be large in number but they're all low leveled."Ace said. Tanya made Marie to attack Ace. "Ace, run away!"Marie thought. Ace kept dodging her attacks and countered them with kicks. It took a lot of damage to Marie since her body isn't made for close combat but for sneak attack. Marie dropped to the floor. "I'm sorry Marie."Ace said. "It's okay, Ace."Marie thought. Ace attacked Marie as Marie controlled Ace. "Shit!"Ace thought. "Weird opponent."Tanya said and made Ace drink the poison inside Clare's ballpen. "I found this pen in some guest's pocket, so I'm trying it out on you."Tanya said and smiled as Ace dropped to the floor.

The doors opened and thousands of demons were surrounding Tanya's base. "Surrender Tanya!"the king shouted. "WHAT?"Tanya looked around. "These 4 were the King's knights and they reported my place?" Tanya says. Marie smirked "We knights…won't be defeated…by someone…like you." "Arrest Tanya Synthurst!"the king ordered and the king's army arrested Tanya. The doctors carried over the bodies of Ace, Marie, Danny and Clare to the bed and treated them with care. "Will…we be al-..right?"Marie coughed. The king smiled "Ofcourse!"

****Listen readers, I am so pleased that you're reading Dear Diary even though it's a noobish work. But I would really like to have your honest opinions and comments about my stories to improve it. Hope you like it! Note: This story was rushed through the night***


	4. Chapter 4

AngelSayamy Productions

Presents

**Dear diary**

Tanya laid on the field of flowers as the rain started but she's not getting wet by the rain because a huge balloon cloud is above her, sheltering her from the rain and shine. "I want to live in this world. No one will disturb nor harm me. I'll be alone. And it's good to be alone." She said. I can sleep here all alone, unharmed. Then she fell asleep.

**Dear Diary **is originally made by Angela Lawece V. Fernandez or AngelSayamy. Any kind of resemblance must be only cause by coincidence. In anyway, this is made for entertainment purposes only from AngelSayamy. NOT FOR SALE. NOT FOR SCHOOL REPORT. NOT FOR VIOLENCE. This story shouldn't be copied in any way. If you copy this without this copyright notice, **YOU STINK!**

Then Tanya's mother woke Tanya. "Tanya, wake up! Wake up and help your siblings clean the house."her mother said. Tanya rubbed her eyes and stretched. "It's morning already?"Tanya thought and sighed "I wish I could've had that dream longer." She thought and rose from her bed to the bathroom. She washed her face and combed her hair then she went downstairs. Marie was carrying the new laundry to wash. "Can you help me Tanya with folding the clothes on the couch?" Marie asked and went ahead. Tanya saw a huge pile of clothes on the couch and sat there. Then Danny came in the house with sweat all-over from playing basketball. "Tanya, give me a glass of cold water, please." Danny pleaded and sat down the couch infront of the electric fan. Tanya went to the kitchen and got a glass of cold water for Danny. "Tanya, will you please get the newspaper outside?"her father asked. "Yes father."Tanya said and gave the glass of cold water to Danny. She went out to get the newspaper and then gave the newspaper to her father. "Thank you Tanya."her father thanked. Tanya sat down to the couch again and folded the clothes. Then her mother passed her and asked her "Tanya, water the plants for me, outside please." Tanya kept quiet and folded the clothes. Danny got up and went to his room to change clothes. Their mother was cooking at the kitchen and her father's reading the newspaper. Clare, her big sister is washing the laundry and Danny is going to take a bath. After folding the clothes on the couch, she went out to the garden and watered the plants. She saw Clare hanging the wet clothes and looks like she just finished her job. Then Tanya slipped her hand and dropped the watering can "ah!" she shouted but the water already got spilled to the ground. Then their mother banged the cooking pot and called them to eat. Tanya sighed and kept watering.

It was summer, no classes. Tanya thought she's free from her family's orders and that she could take a rest but instead, her family kept on disturbing her sweet dreams everyday which she really doesn't like. The only thing she wanted is to sleep. She wanted to sleep all her life but she can't and she wanted to eat snacks and sweets but she can't because her family is poor.

One day, she was asked to take care of folding the clothes. She went inside her room and started the chore. Just then, she tripped over the pile of clothes and her chin landed on the floor. "Ouch" she moaned. She rubbed her chin and suddenly found an underground door, leading to an underground room. Knowing this, she opened it and was shocked to see a new world beneath it. There was a long rope ladder and so, she tried to go in that unknown world.

She explored around and found nothing but a field of flowers and a lake on the middle. The wind blew to her face and made her feel sleepy. She slept there beside the lake. She woke up and there was still light, so she thought it was time for lunch. Suddenly, when she got up, she touched the lake. Turning it into a lake of chocolate. She touched it again and it turned into a lake of vanilla. She touched and touched it again and it turned into water and chocolate. She grabbed the flowers and thought of eating them. It was sweet and so she ate them. When she got thirsty, she drank in the lake.

At last, she was full, she went to sleep again. She woke up with the sun still up like it hasn't changed. She thought that it was strange and decided to go back up to her room. She climbed up and was shocked again to see that her room changed. Her room turned into a stock room. She went out of her room and saw her family so sad. "Mom, Dad!" she called out. But it seemed like they didn't hear her. So she shouted "Danny, Clare!" but still, no response was given. Until, she saw a picture of her on her mother's hands. She ran back to her room due to the shock.

SHE WAS DEAD. She missed two years. It's been two years after her death. She rushed back to the underground door and opened it. She found that the bottom of it was full of spikes. It was used during the war as a trap and she thought that it was another world because, when she tripped she actually fell in the trap.

Sleeping and Slacking off is a regret when you die. Do what you can while you're still alive.


	5. Chapter 5

AngelSayamy Productions

Presents

Dear Diary

Cecille walked along the rain with an umbrella through the streets and passed along Victor who's walking toward the opposite as her, soaking wet. Cecille stopped and smiled as tears ran down her cheeks. Victor saw Cecille's tears but didn't stopped walking through the street. "What happened to her?" Victor thought with a wondering face. Cecille wiped her tears away and walked along.

**Dear Diary **is originally made by Angela Lawece V. Fernandez or AngelSayamy. Any kind of resemblance must be only cause by coincidence. In anyway, this is made for entertainment purposes only from AngelSayamy. NOT FOR SALE. NOT FOR SCHOOL REPORT. NOT FOR VIOLENCE. This story shouldn't be copied in any way. If you copy this without this copyright notice, **YOU STINK!**

Cecille and Kevin meet up at the famous café near the village. Kevin opened his mouth and Cecille was shocked to hear those words that came out. She couldn't believe it. After Kevin opened his mouth, Cecille was speechless and so, Kevin walked out of the café, leaving Cecille behind with a photo of them kissing. Cecille cried hard, faced down. She cramped her fingers to her palm as she cried.

"I can't believe that I still can't forget him even if he tricked me."Cecille thought after the break up 2 weeks ago. She pushed her back to the wall and faced the clouds which is slowly moving south. She took out the picture that Kevin left behind after the break up and clutched it. "Idiot…" she whispered.

After lunch, in the classroom…The teacher arranged the groupings for the group project. They were asked to assemble together and talk about the project. Cecille slowly sat down with her group and her head down. Victor the leader of the group sat down cheerfully and called out "So who's gonna bring the ingredients this Saturday to my house?" Sheila groaned "At your house? That's far!" "Then where do you suggest it then?" Sheila gave it a little thought and pointed at Cecille "Her house! Cecille's!" Cecille felt that someone pointed at her and looked up. "Ohh….It's her." Victor thought and coughed to get Cecille's attention. "We'll do the project at your house…uuhhh…Cecille was it?" Cecille nodded and said "No problem here." Nancy shrugged and gave Cecille a little push and said "You should speak up a little more, Cecille! Not everyone knows you because of that." In a cheerful voice. Cecille got pissed but didn't show it and just put up a fake smile "Ohh…you think so? I'm sorry." Nancy and Sheila laughed. Victor stared at Cecille and kept thinking "Wasn't she crying on the rain before the school started 2 weeks ago near that famous café? I may be a last year's transfer student but I know her name because she was famous through the school last year. Now how the hell did she end up being a total geek?" Cecille laughed with Nancy and Sheila. Terance who is the last groupmate shrugged and glared at Cecille. Victor noticed it and can't stop thinking about what their relationship is and what kind of problem is Cecille facing. "Okay, with that settled…Nancy, Sheila you bring the ingredients and Terance will be bringing the equipments with me. The meeting will be this Saturday at Cecille's house, 10:00 a.m." Victor appointed to the group. They agreed and Cecille asked "What should I do?" Victor gave it a thought and said "You should get the recipe book and the place ready for us."

Saturday came and Cecille was left in the kitchen alone. Her mother is upstairs asleep in her room while her father is on abroad. She's an only child so it's quiet. Cecille noticed that it's really quiet that made her remember the happy memories she had with Kevin in the past. Cecille began to smile and then laugh until the doorbell rang and she welcomed Sheila and Nancy. "Hello Cecille~ Were here!" Sheila said. Cecille made a fake smile and let them sit for a while. She got interrupted that's why she acted like that. She turned the TV on and went back to the kitchen. The door was left open and Victor came in. "Hey guys, where's the others?" "Huh? Cecille is at the kitchen and Terance isn't here yet." Nancy said. Sheila made a pitiful face and whispered "But you know? I can understand Cecille's feelings." Nancy nodded and whispered back "I know! You mean… what kind of guy leaves an awesome girl during summer break for a dumb bet? AND they've been together for almost 2 years!" Nancy continued. "Yeah… Even though I am not Kevin, I still feel like I want to say 'sorry' to her." Sheila said. Victor slowly took off his boots as he overheard their conversation. "So that's why she was crying that night!" he thought. Victor stared at Cecille, Cecille felt that someone was staring at her and turned her back to hide her face. "She's in pain, isn't she?" he thought.

In the end, Terance called Victor and said he couldn't come to do the investigation so they started it on their own and it was successful. Victor wiped off the sweat on his forehead "With this, it's all done!" Nancy was relieved and sat down. "We just needed to type these ideas we have and then pass it to our teacher." She said. Sheila nodded "True. But that will take time." Victor butted in "Yeah, that's why we need to split the job and help each other." Cecille tried to speak out loud as she raised her arms up in the air. "W-Why don't we leave this job to Terance?" Nancy and Sheila looked at her. "She spoke!" victor thought. Nancy tried to smile "Well…I guess…" "He didn't come in the first place, so why not give him a little punishment?" Sheila said. Cecille smiled at them. Victor didn't smile or feel happy about it at all. "Why should we leave this important job to him, who didn't even know what happen in the investigation?" Cecille got her smile broken. "Uhh…"Nancy gulped. "He didn't come or have any idea what happened during the investigation. If we leave this reporting to him and pass it to the teacher, won't it give us an awful grade? We should just do this reporting without him, since he's not here." Victor said and passed on the papers for the ideas they came up with a while ago. "Try to exaggerate those sentences and we'll compile them together. WE SHOULD COLLABORATE." He said. "What a brainy-guy he is! I just wanted to punish him off since he's the best friend of a liar. He didn't even came because of me!" Cecille thought.

After two weeks, the reporting was successful and everything were going smoothly for everyone except Cecille's. She end up being alone during lunch and dismissal time, she had no more friends whom she could rely on and Victor noticed it. One day, because Victor couldn't take what's happening to Cecille, decided to check on her and 'try to help her'. Cecille went to the roof top and glazed up into the sky, feeling the breeze of the wind pass through her hair strands freely. Victor slowly walked to Cecille and tapped her shoulders which surprised her. "W-what are you doing here?" she asked. "Uhh…uhmm…sorry to surprise you. I didn't mean to." Victor said. Cecille shaked her head and said "It's okay." And smiled. Victor didn't smile back, instead "Aren't you lonely or sad?" he asked. Cecille gave a confused face. "Why would I?" Victor gulped and slowly told her "I heard around that Kevin was your ex-boyfriend. Is that why you're sad?" Cecille dropped her jaw slightly and replied "Nope, not at all!" and then smiled once again. Victor stared at her again and noticed that she's lying. "Really? Then that's good." He said. Cecille looked down and faced the sky again "I guess so…" The wind blew, making the leaves drift along. "You know, you can always tell me what's bothering you…" he said Cecille still stared at the sky without saying anything "…since I am our class' president." Victor continued and went on his way out of the roof top. Cecille stopped smiling the moment he left and cried. "Damn that fool! He's making me remember the pain!" she thought and wiped away her tears.

After months, Christmas day came and their class is hosting a Christmas party. "Don't be shy! Just keep on eating! We have a lot of food here~" the vice president called through the microphone. Cecille got her food and walked out to the roof top alone. Vice president looked at his watch "Where's the president?" the secretary said "He's in-charge of the fireworks, so he's at the roof top, right now." When Cecille reached the roof top, she was surprised to see Victor sitting there beside the fireworks. Even so, she still stayed and sat there, then ate her food. "You love the roof top don't you?" Victor asked. "Ofcourse I do. I love the sky, you know?" she replied. "Now that you've said it. You always looked at the sky from here."Victor said. "How come you know that?" she asked. Victor gulped and said "I…I always came to see how you're doing." Cecille slightly laughed and continued eating. "Don't be concerned that much. I'm fine and I don't need help." Victor stared at her again. "Why is it that I always look at you this way?" he thought. He sighed and faced Cecille "This may not be anything special to you but…could you please listen to me?" Cecille nodded at him as she took a bite on her barbecue.

"Last, last year, I had a girlfriend who was toying with me. She just wanted my money for her own benefit. When I found it out from my friends, I got furious. Then…a year passed again and I got another girlfriend. After a month, she broke up with me because she said that she was just toying around with me too. I got furious again and promised not to get involved with the other girls around me because they're all liars." Victor told Cecille. Cecille stopped and put down her plate. "Why are you telling me this?"she asked. "I told you, I heard that Kevin was your ex-boyfriend. I thought that telling you this will make you more cheery and energetic again, just like last year." Victor said. "Last year? You knew me last year?" Cecille asked. "Ofcourse. You were the most famous girl in the campus but ever since you got dumped by Kevin, your reputation and self-confidence went all down to zero." Victor said. Cecille covered her face. "Arrgh…cheery? This will make me cheery and energetic? Are you kidding me? This is making me feel the pain more!" she shouted. "Huh?" "I hate him! I hate Kevin! I hate mingling with others! They're tiring! I'd be better off alone in the world than have a lot of people around to hurt me!" Cecille screamed. Victor grabbed the match and started lighting up the fireworks. Their class below went out of their classroom and enjoyed the fireworks as it burst into the sky. Cecille cried hard. "See? Sharing a little story will make the others who listen feel less pain and more energetic!" victor said. Cecille hitted Victor behind his head and shouted "Idiot! It hurts more! A hundred times more!" They looked at each other and laughed as loud as the fireworks that Christmas night.

"I always thought that I live in a Liar's world. But telling a little truth makes a day more cheery." Cecille and Victor thought.


End file.
